


You push all my buttons down. (I know life would suck without you)

by sinking_wthatship



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 Dan - Freeform, 2012 Phan, 2012 Phil, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cockblocking, Exhaustion, Fight Sex, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Identity Crisis (DCU), Light Angst, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm, PINOF, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Identity, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wolfed Out Sex, aka dan passes out after sex, nothing bad tho, pinof 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinking_wthatship/pseuds/sinking_wthatship
Summary: I filled a prompt I stole from @phanfic on tumblr shoutout gal xxPrompt was :Dan and Phil are together, but they have a fight. They don’t speak (only to argue), and have to film a video together. They act civil and what not but it is obvious that they aren’t as close. After the filming, there is a lot of sexual tension, so Phil kisses Dan and it ends up as angry/make-up sex.&I included strong PINOF 4 references + 2012!phan because well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there folks I'm back at a reasonnable time lol  
> It's basically a fic I took an entire night to write, like its genuinely 11:30am now and I still havent slept, so I guess sorry for weird phrasing/typos as always feel free to point out.
> 
> ALSO I don't know how I feel about that fic, so maybe on this one FEEDBACK would be even more appreciated/encouraged(/begged for I'm really insecure about this one lol cries) ?  
> Thanks materinos ily hope you enjoy!

Dan knew he had fucked up the moment the words had left his mouth; before he even saw the way Phil had bitten the inside of his cheek and glanced down.

To be fair, alcohol and social interaction already wasn’t the best idea as it was; add in the topic of Dan’s sexuality being brought amongst all their youtubers friends and they were set for catastrophe.

His sexuality wasn’t something Dan could say he’s ever been comfortable with at any point in his life, always confused and unsure and slightly ashamed; but it has only gotten worse now that everyone on the internet seemed to have their say in who he liked to have sex with. So yes, maybe he was extra defensive about it now, but who wouldn’t if they ended up in his position, constantly having his sexuality and private life discussed in the comment section of any video he would put time and effort into.

So okay, maybe he had fucked up when Tyler had brought up the topic of how he’d realized he was a ‘friend of Dorothy’ and Dan may have said something about how he ‘definitely had a weird bisexual phase at some point around senior year’, aka, just around the time they’d began talking with Phil.

And really, Dan hadn’t realized that fact until he was already mid-sentence; he’d just meant to sound as casual as he could, because that was the only way for him to cope with as much as mentioning anything not straight or ‘normal’ regarding his sexuality. Actually, that had worked with pretty much everyone else in the room, Chris immediately stepping in with his own not-so-straight college experience; and Dan couldn’t help but feel some sort of relief, even though he did notice how Phil didn’t meet his eyes once during the rest of the evening. Or in the cab on their journey back home. Or how Phil had headed straight into his room as they were back to their flat.

‘What is your problem?’ Dan had finally decided to break the ice as he had stormed in Phil’s room after 5 minutes of standing up in their hallway, growing out the balls to do so.

‘What would my problem possibly be?’ Phil had shot back, slamming his laptop shut and startling Dan slightly. ‘Not like my boyfriend of over two years had just called our relationship a weird bisexual phase in front of all our friends or anything.’

It was pretty unusual for Phil to be as openly angry as he was now, but his straightforwardness wasn’t uncharacteristic; Dan was one to dance around the topic and give Phil the silent treatment until the man completely understood him after hours of digging into his brain in search of where he could possibly have fucked up. But Phil just stated what bothered him simply, only needing to let his annoyance out.

‘Oh c’mon! You know I didn’t mean it like that!’                          

‘Well that’s pretty much the exact thing you said though.’

‘You know I’m just really awkward when it comes to stuff like that’ Dan had tried to explain.

‘ _Stuff_ like our love life?’ Phil seemed more and more offended by the second and Dan was really starting to fall under the impression he _didn’t want_ to understand.

‘Oh for fuck sake, Phil. Stop being like that, you know it’s really hard-‘

‘I know, Dan. It’s so fucking hard for you. Always so hard for _you_ to handle; it’s not like I could understand because it’s all about _you_ right, everyone is hard on _you_ and I’m just over here chilling, not like my name comes up just as often as yours in those shit rumors and comments and pretty much everything right, it’s just _yours_ , yea? Poor little Dan.’ Phil was rambling, clearly needing to spill his guts right here and there.

‘Phil, you don’t-‘

‘Well guess what?’ Phil cut him off again ‘It’s just as annoying for me, okay. I’m just not being a complete asshole about it, because I actually respect you and care about your feelings; wanna know why? Because you’re my ducking boyfriend, but no wonder you don’t care just as much, since I’m just a _phase,_ apparently.’

That was too much and Phil knew it, he just needed for Dan to feel as hurt as he did, and he knew how to proceed because he knew fuckin everything about the boy.

‘Fuck off!’ Dan spat, hands balling into fists at his sides ‘Shut the fuck up, you know that’s bullshit.’.

‘Is it?’ Phil tested sternly and Dan was so frustrated he felt the actual need to punch him in the face and quite weirdly, a need just as strong to pin him to the bed and kiss his hurtful words away.

‘I’m done, fucking call me when you stop being an utter twat.’ He groaned vehemently, leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

***

The following morning somehow happens to be even worse. Dan absolutely hates sleeping alone, and that’s the reason why there wasn’t much sleeping on his side; drifting off to the sounds of birds chirping and waking up every single hour to the cold and empty sheets beside him finally making him surrender and get up at around 9, dragging his butt downstairs where he could already hear the faint sound of TV.

Seeing Phil up as well is somehow comforting as the older boy usually was fast asleep until at least 11:30; Dan can’t help but feel satisfaction at the idea his boyfriend may have spent an equally awful night.

‘For fuck’s sake, how many times do I have to tell you to close the damn cupboard’s doors’ Dan groans in frustration as soon as he enters the kitchen; he isn’t _yelling_ , but speaking loud enough for Phil to hear him through the wall and sound of cartoons. That doesn’t keep him from feeling slightly guilty when there’s no response, making his way around the corner to peek into the lounge, finding a seemingly unbothered Phil comfortably sprawled across their couch with glasses perched upon his nose.

‘Won’t even answer to me now, are you?’ Dan barks, feeling his blood boil all over again.

‘Good morning to you too’ Phil rolls his eyes, turning his face to look at Dan. He definitely didn’t get a good sleep either, Dan thinks as he rubs his right temple in an attempt to ease the slight headache he feels.

‘Good morning good Sir, is it so hard to just close a motherfucking drawer?’

‘Someone’s in a shitty mood’ Phil comments and Dan feels himself getting riled up again. Why the fuck would Phil try and make him mad on purpose?

‘Phil, I’ve had a fucking 2 hours of sleep-‘ he began , fists clenching and unclenching.

‘I did too.’ Phil interrupts him but his tone is soft ‘All I’m saying is can you please not start the day off yelling?’ His tone sounds sincere and it somehow calms Dan down. No matter how crossed they are Dan would rather jump of a cliff than let them become one of those couples that solely communicate through constant shouting and hurtful words.

‘I’m not yelling, though.’ He mumbles, plopping down on the opposite side of the sofa where Phil has folded his legs to leave him some space.

Being honest, Dan has to admit Phil is such a _dad_ sometimes, and as much as it pains him to say so, it does turn him on. Despite his rather childish and goofy personality on a daily basis, Phil actually is a fairly considerate and chill guy, and Dan really likes how secure and grounded the man makes him feel, it’s actually really hot.

‘Whatever, let’s just chill our way into the day, okay?’ Phil offers a small smile and it’s still distant but Dan can see his coldness is mostly a façade not to be the one giving in.

The next hour doesn’t go too bad. In fact, Phil happens to have woken up at around 8 and gone out to purchase coffees and pancakes from Starbucks for the both of them and also automatically waited for Dan to have breakfast; he’s literally the most thoughtful person ever and Dan kind of has to fight to conceal the absolute fondness in his tone as he sternly thanks him.

It’s not long though, before they’re bickering about one of the GBBO’s contestants, causing Dan to actually flee to the office because Phil is so irritating. He feels flushed all over, his frustration both emotional as well as strangely sexual; turns out Phil is both annoying and terribly enticing to him at the same time and he tries to distract himself by answering some professional emails and picking out his questions for the PINOF 4 video they are filming this afternoon.

Quite frankly, Dan would rather not film because of the electricity he feels whenever Phil is in his space today; he’s a bit anxious about whether they’re going to be able to conceal their weird energy on camera, but everything had been planned for two days and Dan isn’t one to disappoint their audience for so little.

As he hears the sound of Phil emerging from the bathroom, Dan decides to get ready himself.

The faucet feels particularly hot against his skin and the cold tiles his back is pressed against are chilling, causing goosebumps to rise upon his skin. Drawing in a calming 11 seconds breath, Dan attempts to recollect himself; he’s feeling unnerved and overwhelmed, his whole body tingling and cheeks flushed as he starts to lather himself in soap.

‘ _Fuck_ ’ he breathes as he wraps a loose first around where he’s already half-hard, hissing as he begins to move his slippery palm against himself, tight and steady, feelings his legs buckle.

It’s a bit risky, Phil is in his own room mere feet away from the bathroom and he knows Dan so well he’d be able to recognize any above-whisper moan or whine coming from the boy. On the other hand, Dan could use a quick jerk-off to calm his nerves; he knows most of his current irritation could be solved by the nice rush of endorphins. Then, he’d be able to film their video and everything would be fine.

Bracing himself against the wall with his right forearm, he leans his head against it, biting onto the skin there to stifle his raged breathing as he moves his hand against himself faster, twisting at the head just the way that make his toes curl.

His mind begins to wander to Phil; to his soft, messy hair, sharp collar bones, pale skin and unbelievably sexy hands. He thinks about the way they’d woken up just 24 hours ago, in Phil’s bed. How warm Phil’s body felt pressed up against him under the sheets, how perfect his hips felt colliding against his own, thrusting inside of him at a slow, languid pace, making his entire body tremble a he moaned hushed praises and pleas against Phil’s mouth while they made out passionately, full of urgency and need.

Little desperate gasps escape him and he clenches his eyes shut, biting his lip as he feels himself getting closer and closer. Vivid memories of Phil’s teeth scraping his neck as his right hand grabbed at his chest, twisting his sensitive nipples fills his mind as Phil’s moans and soft grunts ring in his ears.

‘Oh god’ he gasps, feeling his hole clench in need ‘Fuck, _fuck_!’ he whines brokenly and bites his lip hard, trying to keep quiet as waves after waves of pleasure wash over him, building up more and more intensely as his thighs begin to quiver.

A knock at the door startles him and he realizes he might’ve not been the quietest.

‘Uh, yea?’ He coughs, taken aback and more than a little flustered.

‘Hey, are you up for some pizza?’ Phil’s voice filters through the door.

‘Are you actually serious?’ Dan cusses lowly ‘Yea, sure!’ he shouts hurriedly.

There’s no answer, so Dan resumes pumping himself steadily when his name is being called again.

‘What?!’ Dan snaps in clear annoyance, letting go of himself and attempting to steady his heavy breathing.

‘What topping, for pizza?’ Phil’s voice is full of amusement and too obnoxiously innocent-sounding to be true. What a smug little bastard.

‘Fuck off!’ Dan attempts to protest but it borders a moan.

Suddenly, the handle is moving and Dan hears the door being pulled open.

‘What the actual fuck?! Get out!’ He rushes out in distress, covering his body on instinct although their curtain is quite opaque and all Phil can see is Dan’s silhouette or more so, his back, but Dan still feels incredibly exposed; Phil _knows_ , there’s no other way, he obviously knows, _senses_ it.

‘Sorry, didn’t hear the topping you wanted.’ Phil mocks innocence but Dan fucking knows better.

‘Fuck you’ he groans, ‘I don’t care!’

‘You could be nicer.’ Phil taunts and Dan is actually internally praying for him to just leave, but not as hard as he’s praying for him to stay and just join him. He wants his boyfriend’s hands all over him, wants to hear him moan and to kiss and bite away that smug smirk he must have plastered right now across his stupid face.

‘Phil..’ It’s supposed to sound threatening but it comes out obviously desperate.

‘What do you want?’ Phil’s voice is soft, full of innuendos; but Dan knows better.

It takes him all the discipline he doesn’t possess not to moan out the obvious, realizing the topic is still the goddamned pizza.

‘The vegetarian one.’ He manages to reply emotionlessly, voice reasonably steady ‘Are you done?’

‘Are you?’ Phil mocks quietly but Dan catches on, sheer irritation taking over him once again.

‘If you don’t get the fuck out-‘ He starts to shout but he’s met with the door shutting and Phil’s faint giggles down the hallway.

What a cheeky little fucker. Dan absolutely hates his ass right now (and also really misses it at the same time).

Looking down, Dan realizes Phil’s little intrusion definitely killed the mood considerably, as he’s now not only pissed off, but also afraid the man makes another impromptu appearance; also, the knowledge he’s been busted leaves a humiliating aftertaste in Dan’s mouth.

Sighing deeply, he reluctantly turns the spray down, letting go of his semi-softening erection with a frustrated groan, his cock twitching slightly in protest.

***

As he exits the shower, Dan walks a bee-line to his room, all spiteful and grumpy, avoiding his smug bastard of a boyfriend. He’s gotten soft by now but a heavy feeling has settled in the pit of his stomach; he’s frustrated and he just wants to burry under his covers and nap the feeling away, maybe come in his dreams, or whatever. Anything sounds nicer than the position he’s in at the moment.

Once he’s all dressed up and hair straightened, Dan spends a few minutes lying on his bed, browsing through Tumblr and procrastinating on going downstairs and confronting Phil.

That doesn’t last long though, as the doorbell rings and ‘PIZZA!’ is being called a minute after, matching Dan’s growling stomach. Well, then.

***

They eat on the couch, a fair distance between the two of them, while watching Buffy. Dan is ninety-five percent sure he’s actually dying. He can’t focus on anything. Can’t stop staring at Phil; his jaw as he chews, his chest as he giggles at the screen, his broad shoulders complimented by the checkered shirt he’s wearing, his cheek and hands as he drinks coke out of the bottle and the way he delicately swirls his skillful tongue around his fingers to lick the tomato sauce off.

Phil didn’t bring up the shower incident (yet), but it’s clear that he can feel Dan’s eyes burning a hole into him. Yet, the bastard chooses not to acknowledge him, and that’s probably what pisses Dan off the most. It’s evident none of them is really mad against one another anymore about yesterday’s bicker; it’s all about pride and vanity by now Dan wishes Phil would just stop playing games and fuck him already.

Time goes by awfully slow and as Dan finally gets up to listen some music and relax, Phil calls after him.

‘You up for filming in ten?’ He asks gently, sounding totally oblivious but his eyes hold that amused glint, much too amused, in Dan’s opinion, as the younger boy grumbles an affirmative as he heads out of the room.

Well fuck, that Q&A is going to be something, Dan thinks.

***

‘I think I’ve discovered why we act the way we do in these videos.’

‘Why?’

‘We just get high off the sharpie fumes.’

_‘Have you been inhaling those, then?’_

_‘What?’ Dan glares at Phil, confused._

_‘You’ve been acting pretty weird, today.’ The older boy teases, causing Dan to roll his eyes._

_‘Thanks for the complementary editing, my dude.’ He sasses._

 

‘Why aren’t you in my bed?’

‘Because you’re twelve!’

_‘ **I** am not twelve.’ Dan mutters, more to himself, but he catches Phil’s insistent, smug stare through the camera._

_‘But you’re a brat.’ He fakes innocence but his gaze is dark._

_‘Fuck you.’ Dan can’t help but snort._

‘Phil, touch Dan’s neck.’

‘No! Get off me now!’ Dan squeals, feeling his entire body tense at the sudden contact.

‘The internet needs it, though!’ Phil says, but his eyes have that mischievous glow.

‘I will eviscerate you.’ Dan threatens.

_‘Well, you don’t usually say that, do you now?’ Phil comments smugly and Dan turns around to throw him a death-glare._

_‘Funny how that’s the first time you’ve touched me today, and it’s three in the afternoon.’ Dan shots back ‘Getting better at controlling yourself.’ He spits smugly and he does notice the way Phil’s fingers clench the sheets subtly._

 

‘This one is especially for Dan.’

‘I feel special.’

‘You are.’

_It’s quite for a second or two and Dan’s heart suddenly aches with affection as he feels the sincerity of Phil’s statement through Phil’s entertaining tone._

_Both burst out laughing at that and Dan actually blushes, looking down onto the sheets briefly. It comes as both a shock and a relief when Phil’s places his hand over Dan’s onto the bed and squeezes, his skin warm and soft and so homey. It’s only mere seconds before Phil tears his hand away, acknowledging the cameras again, but Dan’s heart is definitely beating faster, mouth dry and head a bit dizzy._

***

‘Well’ Phil says at last as they’re finished filming and he gets up to switch the camera off. ‘I’d say we have some pretty decent footage.’

‘Spare the ninety-percent of unnecessary cocky comments brought to you by Phil.’ Dan sasses.

‘What about the twenty full minutes of you eating me with your eyes?’ Phil raises a brow ‘Doesn’t look like your bisexual phase is over.’ He points out and Dan is up in a second.

‘Fucking stop it!’ He snaps, definitely loud and angry. ‘What the fuck is wrong with you?! You’ve been a pain in the ass the whole day! Now you’re pushing it furthermore, talking stupid shit; what the hell is the matter with you?’ Dan can feel himself progressively losing all the chill he had left, face and neck going red.

Phil just turns around, gaze boring into Dan’s, making the younger boy’s entire body tingle under its intensity.

‘I love the way your skin glows when you’re angry’ he speaks calmly ‘It’s extremely hot.’

Dan is about to actually loose it, stepping into Phil’s space, their faces about ten centimeters away.

‘God, I want to punch you right now.’ He mutters lowly, fists balled at his sides, body shaking.

‘Know what _I_ want to do right now?’ Phil asks just as calmly, except for the sudden huskiness in his tone.

‘What?’ Dan spits out.

There’s a moment of nothing but Dan’s raged breathing before Phil’s hands ball into his shirt, tugging and pulling Dan into him as he kisses his boyfriend, all open mouth and tongues immediately sliding together.

‘Fuck, _Phil_ ’ Dan moans into the kiss after taking a few seconds to register what is actually happening ‘Oh god, _yes_ ’ he hisses, mouths parting briefly as he cradles his lover’s cheeks, bringing him as close as humanly possible as Phil gropes his butt and waist, working towards the same goal.

‘Yea?’ Phil murmurs breathily, like a secret trapped between their lips.

Dan simply nods frantically into the kiss, not losing any time and undoing Phil’s button-up with shaky, anticipative fingers, Phil shaking the item of clothing off his arms and shoulders before grabbing at the back off Dan’s shirt and tugging up and over his head, tossing it across the room before cupping Dan’s boxers clad butt from under his jeans and squeezing into his palms, causing Dan to let out an approving whimper, fingers tangling into the mess of dark locks.

‘Tell me how much you want me.’ Phil whispers hotly into Dan’s ear while he simultaneously delivers a sharp smack on his right butt-cheek, causing the boy to arch his hips into Phil’s, legs feeling like jelly.

‘Jesus, Phil, _so much_ ’

He’s so fucking _turned on_ he can’t think right now. He’s so overwhelmed by _Phil_ and the need of _more, more, more._

‘Get naked.’ Phil mumbles against his lover’s hot skin, trailing a few tender kisses along the boy’s shoulders before pulling away to take his own jeans and boxers off to the ankles before stepping out of them. Dan’s jeans being impossibly tight, the younger boy has barely gotten them halfway down his thighs when he’s being pushed onto the bed with a gasp, Phil almost falling onto his knees as he prompts Dan to shift higher onto the mattress and removes the boy’s jeans and boxers himself before hovering above him, bracketing his forearms on each side of Dan’s head; the younger boy places soft, urgent kisses along his lover’s wrist and palm, sucking Phil’s thumb into his mouth, their eyes locked together.

‘Fuck, you’re making me so hard.’ Phil confesses as he kisses down Dan’s jaw, holding Dan’s head still with his hand cupping Dan’s jugular.

‘Phil, _please_ ’ Dan moans softly, reaching down to wrap a tight fist around the both of them and drawing long and slow strokes.

‘What do you want, love?’ Phil asks affectionately, pulling away the slightest bit in order to look at his boyfriend’s blown-wide pupils and running his thumb over Dan’s dimple, caressing tenderly.

‘Fuck me.’ Dan mewls ‘I want you to fuck me and say nice things to me.’ Dan asks softly, shyly almost.

‘Nice things?’ Phil lets out an adorable giggle as he leans down to kiss Dan’s nose. He places soft pecks along the boy’s whole face while he retrieves the lube from under one of the pillows, squirting some on his right fingers and bringing his hand down and out of Dan’s view, and that’s when the boy realizes he’s been staring.

‘What sort of nice things would you like to hear, babe?’ Phil prompts Dan as the younger boy parts and folds his legs on their own accord, exposing his quivering entrance to Phil’s hand.

‘Things like, _fuck-_ ‘ Dan moans, his eyes falling shut and head thrown back as Phil’s lubed-up finger pushes against his rim. ‘Things like how much you love me and how much you missed being able to touch me today.’ Dan offers with a dreamy smile and Phil giggles, nuzzling their noses together as his fingers begin to work their way in and out of Dan, making the latter’s thighs’ muscles spasm in instant pleasure.

‘You haven’t been very nice though, have you?’ Phil taunts, curling two fingers expertly inside of Dan and causing the boy’s entire body to lift upwards as Dan’s hand keeps stroking the both of them, gradually picking up the pace to work out a steady rhythm that has Phil grunting softly near Dan’s ear.

‘ _Shit_ , right here-’ Dan whimpers, eyes clenched shut once again as he digs his nails into Phil’s bicep.

‘Yea? Is that the spot you like?’ Phil asks gently against Dan’s lips, their breaths fanning across each other’s faces and creating an extremely intimate atmosphere. Dan nods frantically, mouth falling open around a silent moan and pushing his hips back as Phil pulls his fingers out before slamming three back in and curling them the same way.

‘Mmh, fuck yea, you’re so sexy Dan, so beautiful.’ Phil groans hungrily, pulling the younger boy into a bruising kiss and causing them both to moan out loud.

Dan whimpers weakly, always a sucker for praises and loving words during sex.

He’s absolutely sinfully stunning right now and Phil needs to get in him very soon.

 ‘Can I get in you babe? Just fuck you right now?’

And just like that, Dan is all moans and pleas and litanies of ‘C’mon’ and ‘Phil’.

As Phil is finally lining up with Dan, the latter is grabbing at his shoulder, eyes so pure and trusting and _expectant_. ‘I’m sorry’ He whispers, so quietly Phil doubts for a second he even heard it, but Dan’s eyes are definitely proving so.

‘What for, angel?’ Phil furrows his brows, reaching up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek.

‘For saying dumb shit’ Dan exhales and Phil realizes Dan is actually –finally- presenting his apologies for last night and he’s so overwhelmed with joy that his hips unintentionally thrust forward and they both moan brokenly in surprise as well as pleasure.

‘Keep talking’ Phil orders gently, slowly pushing all the way and remaining there for a few seconds until Dan resumes his apologies and then Phil pulls out halfway before slamming back in, causing Dan to tremble as sparks of electricity shoot through him, heat spreading through his whole body. He’s moaning but Phil asks him to carry on his apologies, fucking him with slow, hard thrusts and relishing in fucking up both his speech and coherency. By the time Dan can’t remember what else he’s wanted to say, he’s gasping for air.

‘You’re so good, Dan’ Phil praises, his own breathing shallow ‘I’m sorry too babe, I was being – _fuck_ \- stubborn. I love you, do you know that?’ he speaks as he keeps fucking Dan slowly.

‘I know, love you so much, _please_ ’ Dan babbles incoherencies, feeling nothing but pure bliss to finally be full of Phil, both physically and emotionally.

Pulling out so Dan is able to get on all fours, Phil gets on his knees and pushes inside the boy, Dan’s arms giving out already as his head falls into the mattress.

Hooking an arm around his torso to keep the boy upright and as close as possible, Phil starts to pound into Dan so hard the later sees literal stars at the corners of his vision.

As Phil shifts his hips just at the right angle, he leans down to press his chest flat to the damp flesh of Dan’s back, literally as close as possible to his lover as his hips move relentlessly.

The room is filled with Phil’s low moans and Dan’s high pitched whimpers as well as the wet sound of skin against skin and lips against skin as Phil latches onto every single inch of Dan’s skin that he can reach.

Minutes tick by but it feels like time has stopped running, the increasing urgency of their moans and breathing the only indicator of their imminent climaxes.

‘I’m close’ Dan cries out and Phil picks up the pace of his thrusts, fist gliding along Dan.

‘Say my name’ Phil grunts against the column of Dan’s neck.

And Dan delivers. Repeating it over and over like a mantra as his entire body tenses up and he is coming, vision blacking out completely, waves after waves after waves of burning white pleasure crashing through him.

When Dan does finally come back to himself, he’s on his back with his head comfortably propped on a pillow and shaking uncontrollably, his mind is still swimming in pure haze, the daylight almost blinding his sensitive eyes.

‘ _Holy fuck_ ’ he breathes, attempting to move his arm but failing, his limbs heavy and completely relaxed.

‘You passed out’ Phil, little bitch that he is, chuckles as he walks through the door in his birthday suit with a tall glass of water that he hands to Dan before realizing how useless Dan is right now and coming back with a straw, holding the glass himself as his boyfriend drinks and drinks and empties it with a satisfied sigh.

‘What do you mean, passed out?’ Dan is confused as he just realizes what Phil said earlier.

‘Like actually blacked out for a couple minutes’ Phil explains fondly as he climbs in bed next to Dan, throwing a thin blanket over them.

‘Did I actually?’ Dan asks, wide-eyed, as he curls up into Phil’s chest.

‘Meh, what can I say…’ Phil taunts smugly and Dan just laughs a bit deliriously because he feels so sleepy and relaxed and _nice_.

‘Did you come?’ he asks after a few minute of peaceful cuddles, the question suddenly popping into his mind.

‘No, was too lame; definitely wasn’t the best lay I had in months, therefore I wouldn’t recommend. ’ Phil chuckles and Dan blushes a bit, beaming cutely.

‘Was it actually?’ He wonders out loud ‘The best lay?’

‘I mean it was something, wasn’t it?’ Phil smiles lovingly, voice soft.

‘Yea’ Dan yawns, nuzzling his lover’s chest sleepily.

‘You really are knocked out, aren’t you?’

‘Hmm.’ Dan mumbles, drifting off already.

‘Alright, let’s nap.’ Phil smiles, placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. ‘Love you.’ He whispers and Dan has probably already slipped into unconsciousness, but just barely, as he graces Phil with a precious dimpled smile.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE SPARE ME A MINUTE TO MAYBE LEAVE A FEEDBACK ON THIS ONE I'm particularly insecure about the sex scene??
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ily and feel free to prompt me guys!


End file.
